10. His Butler, on Ice
His Butler, on Ice (その執事、氷上, Sono Shitsuji, Hikami) is the tenth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary A man named Tim is seen fleeing from certain men, who are upset because Tim has something they went to great effort to obtain. It turns out to be a ring, and another man attacks him, saying the Shard of Hope is not suited for him. The following morning, Sebastian and Ciel attend the Frozen Fair, which is held on the River Thames in winter. Also at the fair is Elizabeth and her attendant, Paula, who are there looking for a birthday present for Ciel. Tim's former pursuers are seen standing over the fair, commenting that the ring must have fallen into the river with his body. Fred Abberline reveals to Ciel that a man's corpse was found under the river, and that he had stolen an extremely valuable ring. Lau overhears their conversation, and comments on the diamond, but then reveals he knows nothing about it. Ciel tells him that the Shard of Hope comes from the Hope Diamond, and that there are two in the world. They travel to see Undertaker, who apparently set up a shop on the ice due to the high fatalities from frostbite. He shows that the ring has been incorporated into an ice statue. However, before it can be removed, the judges of an ice sculpture contest stop him, saying the statue will be given to the winner. Ciel agrees that he will win it in a contest, and Fred mistakenly spills the information that the ring is evidence for a string of kidnappings. Ciel orders Sebastian to enter the contest and win. They find that the Irish men responsible for the theft of the ring, Lau and Fred also enter. It is revealed, then, that the reason for Elizabeth's insistence at finding a present for Ciel is that she still feels terribly guilty over breaking his beloved family ring. She finds a Noah's Ark similar to the one they played with as kids. Sebastian makes an excellent recreation of Noah's Ark. When it is clear that Sebastian will win, the thieves strap a bomb to the leader and threaten the fair-goers. When Ciel calls his bluff, the boss begins throwing dynamite around, but all it does is shatter the ice, pulling them down into the river. The audience is shocked when Sebastian and Ciel appear on the Ark. Ciel, still on the ark, then complains that Sebastian's method of resolving the problem was violent. The sculpture then sinks to the bottom of the river as Ciel says that the Hope piece will sleep at the bottom of the Thames. However, the thieves survive the explosion, and Fred pulls them out of the river before they freeze to death. Back at the Midford estate, Elizabeth cries over her gift to Ciel. It is revealed that she learned from her father that the Noah's Ark she bought at the fair was a fake. She breaks it, and inside, she finds the Shard of Hope. The strange puppet-like man seen earlier, at Tim's death and at the fair, is seen speaking and bowing to an unknown person, whom he calls his master. Characters in order of appearance *Drossel Keinz *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Elizabeth Midford *Paula *Fred Abberline *Lau *Ran-Mao *Undertaker *Aleistor Chamber Gallery 110 Tim flees.png 110 Shard of Hope.png 110 Drossel.png 110 Bridge at night.png 110 Frozen Fair 1.png 110 Frozen Fair 2.png 110 Elizabeth and Paula 1.png 110 Unamused Ciel.png 110 Frozen Fair 3.png 110 Elizabeth and Paula 2.png 110 Elizabeth and Paula 3.png 110 Elizabeth and Paula 4.png 110 On the bridge.png 110 At the Frozen Fair.png 110 Noah's Ark.png 110 Ciel and Sebastian.png 110 Sebastian and Ciel.png 110 Running into Fred.png 110 Fred, Ciel, and Sebastian.png 110 At Lau's restaurant.png 110 Body beneath the ice.png 110 Moon cake.png 110 Fred.png 110 Lau smirks.png 110 Surprise.png 110 Fred and Ciel.png 110 The restaurant.png 110 Waitresses.png 110 Guillotine.png 110 Hope Diamond.png 110 The blue ring.png 110 Conversation.png 110 Broken carriage.png 110 Fred, Ciel, Lau, and Ran-Mao.png 110 Ciel.png 110 Uneasy Fred.png 110 Paula at the booth.png 110 Unamused Elizabeth.png 110 Running into Drossel.png Episode 10 37.png Episode 10 38.png Episode 10 39.png Episode 10 40.png Episode 10 41.png Episode 10 42.png Episode 10 43.png Episode 10 44.png Episode 10 45.png Episode 10 46.png Episode 10 47.png Episode 10 48.png Episode 10 49.png Episode 10 50.png Episode 10 51.png Episode 10 52.png Episode 10 53.png Episode 10 54.png Episode 10 55.png Episode 10 56.png Episode 10 57.png Episode 10 58.png Episode 10 59.png Episode 10 60.png Episode 10 61.png Episode 10 62.png Episode 10 63.png Episode 10 64.png Episode 10 65.png Episode 10 66.png Episode 10 67.png Episode 10 68.png Episode 10 69.png Episode 10 70.png Episode 10 71.png Episode 10 72.png Episode 10 73.png Episode 10 74.png Episode 10 75.png Episode 10 76.png Episode 10 77.png Episode 10 78.png Episode 10 79.png Episode 10 80.png Episode 10 81.png Episode 10 82.png Episode 10 83.png BB.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji